


[Podfic] Party of One

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Henry Morgan vs. the 21st Century, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: "Don't take a bullet for Henry again" was totally going to be number one on Lucas's list of New Year's Resolutions. Getting shot sucked.
Relationships: pre Henry Morgan/Lucas Wahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Party of One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Party of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586778) by [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:21:53**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12zK_8aFzKnSCiNyQr2vTdCVFANIxeU-9/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
